Phoenix Heart
by Tiger7
Summary: This is the 4th sequel to the Call of the Brothers. Must read. Shocking surprise! Please read!


I do not own or claim to own monster rancher....  
  
"Phoenix Heart"  
  
This saga takes place after the "Call of the Brothers". We find the searchers on the snowy moutains, nearing Moo's fortress. Moo has merged with his body. We begin......  
  
Tiger slowly recovered over the death of his brother. The words "Live..." kept souding through his lupine mind. He was going to find the Phoenix, not just for the group, but for himself and his brother as well. Lately though, Tiger felt differnt these days. His body would grow warm and a sudden fever would overcome him. These sick "spells" came to him more and more often. Sometimes, he would even collapse from these sick, feverish feelings.  
  
Tiger sat away from the fire. He felt warm and hot. The others had finished their meals and were talking and laughing over the things of the past day. Tiger didn't listen. He thought about his past and his mission. He knew what he had to do. The phoenix had to be ressurected. He could now feel himself break into a cold sweat. "What is this?" he asked himself. He felt weak. His vision blurred. "Water..." he thought to himself. He weakly made his way to the river's edge and dank heavily. After three gulps. He collapsed.  
  
****** It was morning when he awoke. Holly was feeding him some sort of herb. It was awful tasting, but he ate it all the same, for her sake. The others looked very worriedly at Tiger. But Tiger could handle it. He was a trooper. He had been through worse things than this....or had he? Arrogantly, Tiger arose to all fours, although Holly said not to. He wanted to continue. His mission must be fulfilled.  
  
Holly concentrated on the magic stone. As she did this, Tiger felt his heart begin to ignite. It didn't hurt him, but an adrenaline rush and a warm feeling filled his heart. He closed his eyes. In his mind. He could see where the arrow pointed, without looking at the stone. Tiger knew something was wrong, but he didn't tell the others. He didn't want to hold up the mission any longer.  
  
******  
  
Naga sighed. He envied Gray Wolf. He had all the fun of taking out those rebels while he sat there bored out of his mind. "That Gray Wolf! He has all of the fun, while, me, the greatest of the Big Bad Four is sitting here with nothing to do. I'd like to show that Gray Wolf a piece of my mind." he hissed. Just then, a purple shadow appeared at the entrance of his throne room. It was a lone cabalos. The cabalos slowly entered the throne room, fearing the yellow eyed naga. "What's this?" Naga asked himself, eyes twinkling. The cabalos was panting. Sweat dripped from his purple mane. His fur was ruffled and slight wounds scattered across his body. Naga stared at the cabalos, disgusted. The cabalos looked at the naga fearfully. "M-Master Naga." the cabalos stuttered. "What is it?" Naga asked, a little annoyed but curious to know what news the hybrid had. "M-Master Gray Wolf.....the rebels....they..." The cabalos spoke quickly. Naga lifted himself from his seat. "What? Speak!" Naga replied anxiously. "The rebels who defy Master Moo have....eradicated Master Gray Wolf." Naga was delighted. Those words were music to his ears. How he hated Gray Wolf and wanted him out of the way. His powers were as good, if not greater than Naga's and he didn't want a petty rival. Naga grinned. "What a pitty." Naga spoke, shaking his head from side to side. He was trying hard to refrain from laughing. His job just got interesting. Naga turned back to his seat. "Master Naga." the cabalos added. Naga stopped, his back facing the cabalos. "What?!" Naga replied almost growling. "Since Master Gray Wolf is dead......and you, being more powerful than him." the cabalos said slowly. "Yes?" Naga asked annoyed. "I could be an asset to you. I will help defeat the rebels, under your command, since you are the strongest of all." He added. Naga grinned to himself. He turned around to the cabalos. What a pathetic creature. Trying to earn "brownie points" Naga had hated Gray Wolf. Like he was going to take one of Gray Wolf's troops. Naga stretched out his arm and quickly picked up the cabalos by the neck, his legs dangling in the air. "Oh, I'm sorry. But no!" Naga sneered. ".....P-p-please, Master N-N-Naga....." the cabalos gasped. Naga laughed. The hybrid's pleads of mercy were pathetic. ".....M-Master......h-have...p-p-p-pity of m-me...." he choked. Naga's eye twinkled. The cabalos struggled and clawed the air helplessly. His chokong as gasps filled the quiet room. The cabalos's golden eyes were turning dull, he cried to Naga hysterically, trying to hold on to dear life. Naga slithered over to his balchony, looking into the cabalos's eyes with a toothy grin. He outstretched his arm over the balchony banister. The cabalos began to panic and work himself into shock. His breaths growing shorter and shorter as well as quick. "Give Gray Wolf my regards." Naga sneered at the hybrid. The cabalos's eyes grew wide. He struggled more and more. Naga loosened his grip. The cabalos plunged down the balcony side, screaming and screaming until the screams soon vanished. "And by the way, you're relieved of duty." Naga spat.  
  
******  
  
Tiger of the Wind felt better today. The feelings still came to him, but not very bad. Tiger and the others continued north. Tiger was always silent. He never had arguments with Hare anymore, nor did he say anything unless spoken to. He kept his place on the outside of the group, always looking serious or thinking deeply about something. He could sense a new presence. Naga. The fowl purple serpent. His scent was a horrid stench to any tiger's nose. Tiger always hated this serpent, even though, he was not hurt by him. Holly and Suezo had every right to hate the slimy serpent. He killed everyone in their villiage. Everytime, he thought of Naga, he always had sympathy for Holly.  
  
The sun began to disappear under the cold, snowy moutains. Genki had come up with the idea to make an "igloo" to keep warm tonight. Surprisingly, it worked. It was farely warm, for a huge icecube of a house. Tiger's sleeps were more uncomfortable than ever. Bad dreams and feelings would overcome him. He would wake in the middle of the night, with a cold sweat. Tiger couldn't understand what could be wrong with him.  
  
Tiger settled down at the end of the group and laid his head on his paws. Food wouldd be ready shortly, so he decided to get a nap in before dinner.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Naga ordered for his Naga/Zuum hybrids. He gave them but one order, which was to attack the rebels. They were to be killed, no survivors. The hybrids nodded in response to their master and left the castle of Naga, with killing on their minds.  
  
Tiger awoke to hear the drizzle of rain ontop of his head. He lifted his eyes into the skies to see them dark and starting to cast rain. He stretched and lifted himself up with his paws. A sudden rustle and a weird scent made him surprised. He growled, feeling the presence of an enemy. He growled out to the rebels that ememies were here... They all woke with a start. Each not at all ready for battle.  
  
The naga hybrids lept at Tiger, who jumped back at the attack. The others began their attack. Tiger lept at the attackers' neck. With one strong clasp of his jaw, he had torn the vocal chords out of the hybrid. It clutched its neck and staggered from side to side. Blood poured into its claws. The hybrid was in shock as pain surged through him and as he looked at the blood on his claws. His gold eyes turned dull and they rolled into the back of his head. As lifeless as a rag doll, he fell to the dust and the rain dribbled on his twitching body. Tiger turned around to take on the next one. Jaws wide, the attacker closed them on Tiger's shoulder. Tiger howled with agony. Blood dripped down from the wound and his leg. Tiger lept at the attacker and formed balls of energy on his horns. Lightning surged out of them and into the naga hybrid. Screaming from the electric shock, he fell to the ground in great pain before death took him over. Tiger looked to the right to see what looked like the leader, leap at him and pin him down. With a swipe with his claws, he scratched Tiger's face deeply. Tiger struggled to get free. The hybrid swung a punch at him, which hit him hard in his jaw. Blood trickled down his face. Tiger could not get free. The hybrid was too heavy. It kept swinging punches and claws at his unprotected face. Tiger couldn't bear the pain much longer. The hybrid smiled, feeling victory. Tiger's anger was growing. He began to feel warm. It felt like fire was surging through his body. Tiger started to glow a red aurura. He opened his eyes to reveil fiery red eyes. The naga hybrid looked surprised and discontinued his attacks. Tiger felt strenghth flow through him and wondered what was happening. Tiger roared. The fighting amongst the rebels and the hybrids stopped as both groups watched this weird happening. Tiger's dark blue fur became red and his light blue fur became yellow. He looked as if fire had overtaken him. Tiger opened his jaws wide and roared. The hybrid leader shielded his eyes. Wind started blowing furiously. Then, fire surged from his open jaws and into the hybrid. Screaming in fury, the hybrid fell to the ground as the flames engulfed him. Finally, after a moment, the hybrid became still and the flames still engulfed him. They all turned their attention to Tiger, who still looked like a Tiger enflamed. The magic stone was going wild. It glowed a violent red. The naga hybrids fled to their master, scared and terrifed. Tiger looked at his friends, who were in awe by what they had witnessed. Tiger's colors came back to him and his eyes returned to normal. Tiger looked at himself and then at the others. What had happened made Tiger uneasy and surprised. He remianed standing where he was and looked down at his dead opponent, wondering what exactly had happened.  
  
******  
  
The naga hybrids returned to their master. Terrifed and shocked, they informed Naga of the scene. Naga was shocked. He couldn't take on something like that, and he knew it. "It's the Phoenix!" he hissed. Each naga troops looked at one another in dismay. "The Phoenix...it must exist in that tiger."he hissed again. He looked at one of the naga lietenents. "You!" he ordered. "You will be my new capatin. Now, prepare Master Moo for my arrival."  
  
******  
  
Naga slithered down a flight of stairs, escorted by a pixie. The castle was huge. One small mix up, and you could be lost in an instant. The pixie knew every corner and passageway through the castle.The more they descended the stairs, the colder it became. She led him to Master Moo. The doors opened quickly, as Naga and the pixie walked through. Master Moo was inside the ice cave. He had already merged with his former body. He was huge. Naga knew his power was immense and his defeat would be impossible for any of his followers. Naga's golden eyes looked into Moo's red. "What?" Moo sighed. "Master Moo," Naga started. "The Phoenix.....it has been discovered." "WHAT!?" Moo roared. "I belive my troops have found it, sir" "Where is it?!" Moos exclaimed. "Inside the tiger" Naga informed. "How....can this be?" Moo said to no one in paticular. Naga was silent. Moo stood, his massive body towering above everything. "Take what troops you need. Ambush those rebels. I will come myself to rid of Tiger, if you say he contains the Phoenix." Moo ordered. "Yes, Master." Naga replied.  
  
*****  
  
Tiger said nothing to anyone. Holly spoke. "Did you know this all along, Tiger?" "......." There was no reply. "Tiger?" she asked again. "No." Tiger replied. "It just.... happened...." "You contain the Phoenix, Tiger. You know what must be done." She started again. "I don't know how to unleash it..." Tiger replied, half aggravated and half scared. Holly was silent. "Maybe I can help." She offered again. Tiger looked up, into her brown eyes. They were filled with concern as well as help. Tiger was silent. She looked at the stone. It was pulsing with red. She put her hand on Tiger's side. Tiger looked at her confused. She placed her other hand on the magic stone, clutching it. The others watched, concerned. "I need you to concentrate Tiger...." she said softy.  
  
******  
  
Naga gathered his troops and was nearing the place where the rebels were last seen. Naga was delighted. He would finally have the chance to take on the rebels. His eyes glistened with hatred, ready for an attack. He chuckled as the scent of the rebels became stronger.  
  
******  
  
"Something's coming!" Suezo observed. The group wedged into a circle around Tiger and Holly, protecting them, if there was to be an attack. Tiger looked into the sky. "Moo's coming...." he whispered. The others looked into the sky as well, sensing the same thing Tiger was.  
  
*****  
  
Naga was close now. He stoppped his troops and readied them for the attack. Hundreds of baddies were prepared. Naga gave the order. "ATTACK!"  
  
*****  
  
The baddies poured out of the woods and throug the snow. The others surrounded Tiger and Holly. Each lept at an attacker, and staying close to Holly and Tiger. "Tiger, concetrate!" She exclaimed. She touched his side and clutched the stone and closed her eyes. He too closed his eyes. Holly began to glow. Gold formed around her body. The stone glowed violently. Tiger started to glow gold as well. He could feel power surge through him. He clenched his teeth. His colors began to change again. His eyes glowed red and then yellow. Fiery wings that were yellow and red spurted out of his back. Holly kept on concetrating. "Keep concetrating Tiger!" she yelled. Tiger's transformation stopped the battle as all warriors watched it. Just then, the sky grew dark. A huge shadow crossed the battle ground.The only light was the transformation of Tiger. Moo had landed. He was here. Holly looked up and saw him. She was shocked at what she saw. "Don't stop." Holly whispered to Tiger. Tiger's wings began to grow larger. His tail split into multiple feathers. His front paws shrivlled into his chest. His main spurted into the neck feathers. His back paws became the Phoenix's massive claws. His muzzle became the hard beak and his face became that of the phoenix. His size increased. Holly let go of what was now the Phoenix and fell down, exhausted. Genki came kneeled beside her to help her. The Phoenix gave a loud, ear-piercing cry. All were amazed at what they witnessed. "IT CANNOT BE!!" Moo raored. With Tiger's voice, the Phoenix answered, "Say goodbye, Moo." Moo flew to the firey bird, angered and raged. The Phoenix flew into him, claws ready. With one swipe of his claws, the Phoenix left a deep gash in Moo's chest. Moo howled with pain. Moo punched at the bird and sent it tumulting back. The battle prusued below them. Moo delivered another blow to the Phoenix. The Phoenix stumbled back. Holly looked up at it, with great fear. "The Phoenix can't stand up to Moo..." She said, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Genki was silent as he watched in fear. Moo concetrated and formed a purple blast. He delivered it to the Phoenix, who cried in pain and fell to the hard ground. It stayed there, pain rushing through it. "It needs our help..."Holly whispered. "We have to give it our strenghth," she told Genki. Genki nodded and called the group to him. Trying to hold off the enemy, they formed a circle and joined hands. Each concentrated hard. Hare was the first to glow, followed by Moochi, Golem, Suezo, Holly, and then Genki. "Here you go Tiger, I hope this works for ya." Genki whispered. A huge ball of power formed above the circle. It flew into the Phoenix. It pulsed into it. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the Phoenix's golden eye opened quickly. The huge fire bird awoke. With one flap of its wings, it was airborn again. Moo looked frightened. The battle below had paused. Moo threw another pulsing attack at the Phoenix. The Phoenix concetrated hard and fire surged out of its mouth. It broke through Moo's attack like a hot knife through butter, and into Moo. Moo screamed in pain. The Phoenix charged at the awful Moo and sunk its claws into his stomach. While doing this, it burned fire into his face. Moo screamed and pushed the Phoenix free from him. His eyes were half burned, leaving him half blind. Finally with the voices of Holly, Genki, Golem, Suezo, Hare, Moochi, and Tiger, The Phoenix said, "You're reign of terror has ended!" The Phoenix darted at Moo. With its beak poised and fire around it, the Phoenix swooped in and stabbed Moo in the chest with its beak. Fire rushed into him. It jerked its beak out. Moo stumbled and fell, holding his heart. Before finally die, he whispered to Holly. "Forgive me...daughter...." Moo's body became limp and lifeless and became a huge, black mystery disk that had the baddies insignia on it. The baddies that were fighting froze. The crests lying on them fell to the ground, and shattered. The Phoenix closed its eyes and blue lights shot out of it and across the lands. All the mystery disks that were lost were restored. The sun came out and lightened the snow. The Phoenix landed near the rebels. "Thank you, for your strenghth." it said. "Peace has been restored to the land." "Goodbye to you all" it said. "Thank you, for everything." It began to shrink. It transformed back into Tiger. A yellow ball of light emitted from Tiger. The Phoenix left his body and flew into the sky. "I will return, if needed." It replied. Tiger lifted himself from the ground, exhausted from the huge battle. His friends gathered around and hugged and laughed. Tiger smiled, one that was truly happy. He let out a long howl that cresendoed through the woods and into the moutains. The quest was finally over. The Phoenix came back to them one again. "I must return Genki to his home now." The Phoenix said. "No, chi." Moochi said solemnly "Don't go,chi...." All of the others became sad and their faces showed it. The Phoenix started again. "I will make it so that he can return. He will only have to think about this world and concetrate on it. He can then return." The group became happy again. All decided to return to Holly's village and reside there. Genki could come anytime he wished. Tiger was silent. "Come with us Tiger." Holly smiled. Tiger looked into the sky, the wind played with his blue mane. "I will return,"he said. "But I have something important to do first...." he replied. The others knew what. He would find Gray Wolf. Holly nodded in response. "It is time." The Phoenix broke the silence. Genki hopped on the Phoenix's back and waved goodbye to his friends. "I'll be back!" he shouted. All watched until he disappeared with the Phoenix into the sky. "Guess I'll see ya soon." Hare said to Tiger. Tiger looked up at Hare. "Yeah, " he said. "You will." "Bye Tiger, chi! See ya Soon!" Moochi exclaimed. "See ya Tiger!" Suezo saluted with his tongue. "Bye. Tiger!" Golem waved. Holly hugged Tiger. "We hope to see you real soon." she said. Tiger smiled. "You will". Each group went their separate ways. And Tiger of the Wind moved North, the wind playing with his blue mane.....  
  
The End 


End file.
